A conventional pharmaceutical injection system of this type was configured as follows.
Specifically, a conventional pharmaceutical injection system comprised a pharmaceutical injection device and a charging device in which this pharmaceutical injection device was placed. The pharmaceutical injection device had a main body case and a pharmaceutical syringe mounting portion that was provided within the main body case and to which a pharmaceutical syringe was removably mounted. The charging device further had a charger for charging the pharmaceutical injection device (see Patent Literature 1, for example).